Can I Love you?
by Kamichiyo
Summary: Aku benar – benar tidak menyesal mengundang namja cantik itu dalam hidupku. Namja yang mampu membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan memandangnya. Namja yang membuat seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju padanya. Matanya yang indah seakan menghipnotisku untuk tetap memandanginya. Walaupun aku tahu caraku salah.


**Title**: Can I Love You? Kim Jaejoong

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Kawashima Michiyo

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi, Typo(s)!

**Characters**: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun,Changmin,dkk.

**Summary:**

Aku benar – benar tidak menyesal mengundang namja cantik itu dalam hidupku. Namja yang mampu membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan memandangnya. Namja yang membuat seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju padanya. Matanya yang indah seakan menghipnotisku untuk tetap memandanginya. Walaupun aku tahu caraku salah.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus wawancara untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Aku harus bekerja dengan baik untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku seperti, makan, sewa apartementku, pakaian,dan lain – lain. Aku mengembangkan senyumanku tiap kaki ini melangkah, tiap bertemu orang – orang yang tidak aku kenal. Bukan karena ingin dibilang ramah, santu, atau pun sopan. Tapi aku senang saja jika membagikan keceriaan kepada semua orang.

.

.

Kutatap jam didinding, kurasakan tanganku mendingin seiring berjalannya waktu. Gugup, hanya itu yang dapat ku deskripsikan sekarang, perasaan gugup apakah aku diterima atau tidak diperusahaan ini.

_"Kim Jaejoong.."_ panggil panitia.

Berapa lama pun aku menunggu, pasti namaku akan terpanggil juga setelah sekian lama. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

_"Annyeonhaseyeo.. Kim Jaejoong imnida"_ ucapku sopan,

dan interview pun dimulai.

.

.

**Author Pov~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jaejoong terlihat cemas dan berharap dipagi hari. Hari adalah pengumuman keputusan penerimaan karyawan baru, tempat kemarin ia melamar. Pantas saja Jaejoong sedari tadi harap harap cemas. Ia sangat cemas, ingin sekali ia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Mengingat tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus dan cocok untuknya. Suara gemetar handpone-nya berbunyi, ia terlihat semakin gugup. Ya, dilihat dari nomor si penelpon ini tidak salah lagi, ini adalah nomor telpon perusahaan dimana Jaejoong melamar pekerjaan tempo hari. Jaejoong meremas celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Berharap rasa gugup itu bisa menjalah kecelananya dan menghilang.

_"Yeoboseyeo?"_ salam Jaejoong sopan.

_"Annyeong.. bisa bicara dengan Jaejoong-shi?"_ pinta suara disebrang sana.

_"Ah.. Annyeong.. ini saya sendiri"_ Jawab Jaejoong.

_"Jaejoong-shi.. selamat, anda diterima diperusahaan kami"_

tubuh Jaejoong terasa membeku, akhirnya yang ia harapkan telah menjadi kenyataan.

_"Gamshamnida.."_ hanya itu yang dapat di ucapkan pemilik bibir cherry ini.

Salahkan rasa bahagia itu yang menguras tenaga dan suara Jaejoong.

_"Dan mulai besok, kau sudah bisa bekerja Jaejoong-shi"_ lanjut suara diseberang sana.

_"Ne.. jongmal gamshamnida.."_ ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk walaupun ia tahu orang disebrang sana tidak dapat melihatnya.

Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamar tepat disebelah kamarnya, tempat sahabat satu – satunya melepaskan lelahnya.

_"Sueii..!"_ teriak Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis dari Jaejoong itu keluar dari singgahsananya.

_"Wae?! Jaejoong-ah..? apa yang terjadi?!"_ ucap namja manis yang bernama Junsu itu.

Sahabatnya itu pikir, sahabatnya tadi sedang dalam masalah besar dan meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Bayangan yang tidak – tidak menghiasi kepala Junsu. _'apa Jaejoong punya hutang dan tidak dapat membayarnya? Apa dia bully oleh teman – teman lamanya? Apa dia tersandung kedalam organisasi berbahaya dan sekarang ada polisi didepan untuk menangkap Jaejoong?'_ semua prasangka itu membayangi otak Junsu, salahkan Jaejoong yang tidak langsung menjelaskannya.

_"Itu... itu.. "_ ucap Jaejoong tidak jelas.

_"Masuklah kekamarku Jae.."_ ajak Junsu sambil menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong.

_"duduklah.. tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil minuman sebentar"_ Junsu menepuk-nepuk kasurnya dan bergegas keluar untuk mengambil minuman.

"_Ini minuman untukmu Jae.." _Junsu menyodorkan minuman yang hangat untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneguk minuman itu perlahan – lahan.

_"Tarik nafas yang dalam, tenangkan dirimu Jae"_ ucap namja disebelahnya.

Setelah dirasa Jaejoong sudah cukup tenang, Junsu mulai angkat bicara

_"Nah.. sekarang apa yang terjadi padamu Jaejoong-ah? Ceritakanlah padaku.." _ucap Junsu lembut.

_"Sueii.. mereka menerimaku! Mereka menerimaku!"_ perkataan Jaejoong hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh seorang Kim Junsu.

_"Perusahaan tempat aku melamar pekerjaan tempo hari, menerimaku Sueii.."_

_"WOAH!~ Jincha?! Daebak! Kau hebat Kim Jaejoong" _terlihat sahabatnya ikut bahagia mendengar berita bagus itu.

_"Karena kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.. ayo kita merayakannya"_ ucap Junsu.

_"Dengan masakanmu Jae~"_ lanjut Junsu.

Ya, Jaejoong bisa disebut namja yang multitallent yang ketika berurusan dengan Kim Junsu akan selalu berakhir didapur. Selain ia seorang pekerja keras, memiliki suara yang indah, selalu mendapatkan beasiswa dimana pun ia bersekolah, ternyata dia bisa juga memasak.

Beberapa jam berlalu, terlihat masakan lezat telah tersedia diatas meja makan yang sederhana. Mencium aroma masakan yang teramat lezat, hidung Junsu seakan ditarik untuk menuju masakan itu berada.

_"Woah.. Lezatnya.. masakanmu memang selalu enak Jae.. tak ada yang bisa menandingi masakanmu yang lezat ini"_ aku Junsu sambil melahap semua makanan yang tersedia didepannya.

_"Ne.."_ terlihat senyuman mengembang diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

.

.

Disisi lainnya..

_"Ketua, aku sudah mengurusnya.. kau tidak perlu khawatir"_ ucap seseorang berpakaian serba hitam.

_"Kerjamu bagus, kembali ke pekerjaanmu"_ ucap seseorang yang dipanggil 'Ketua' itu.

_"Kalau begitu saya undur diri"_ jawab sang bawahan sopan.

Seorang yang dipanggil sajangnim itu mengambil beberapa helai foto namja cantik dengan obsesi.

_"I WANT YOU KIM JAEJOONG!"_

**#Flashback**

Interview sudah selesai dari beberapa jam lalu, tetapi panitia penyeleksi penerimaan karyawan baru belum selesai menyeleksi orang – orang yang sudah diseleksi tapi akan diseleksi lagi untuk menentukan satu diantara mereka yang akan mejadi karyawan baru diperusahaan ini sekaligus sekertaris bagi pemilik perusahaan ini.

Tiba – tiba mereka mendengar hentakan sepatu yang tidak asing lagi bagi telinga mereka, semakin lama suara itu semakin mendekat. Mereka lantas menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Terlihat sosok namja dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap, tampan, dan sempurna dihadapan mereka.

_"Sajangnim.."_ Ucap semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu sambil berdiri dengan tegap, menyapa atasannya dengan hormat.

Jung Yunho, namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _'sajangnim'_ ini merupakan ketua sekaligus pendiri _'Jung Cooperation'_ tidak heran semua orang sangat hormat kepadanya.

"_Boleh aku ikut menyeleksi calon sekertarisku?"_ ucap Yunho ramah.

_"Tentu boleh sajangnim.. silahkan.. silahkan.."_ seorang bawahannya membawanya ke salah satu meja kosong.

_"Ini identitas para pelamar yang kita telah seleksi tadi siang sajangnim"_ ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan berkas di meja yang ditempati oleh Yunho.

Setelah beberapa lama Yunho membolak – balikkan berkas – berkas itu. Tatapannya tertuju tak henti – hetinya kepada foto namja yang kelewat cantik menurutnya.

_'Kim Jaejoong, 26 Januari 1990, pendidikan terakhir: S1 di Yonsei University, orang tua...' _ Yunho terlihat mengerutkan keningnya

_"orang ini, kenapa data orang tuanya tidak ada?"_ tanya Yunho kepada orang disekitarnya.

_"Itu.. karena orang ini memang tidak memiliki orang tua, dia dititipkan ke panti asuhan tanpa asal – usul yang jelas"_

_"Pendiri panti asuhanlah yang memberikan marganya kepada para anak asuhannya, dia mengatakannya saat interview tadi siang sajangnim"_ lanjutnya. _'sendirian'_ gumam Yunho dalam hati. Yunho membalikan berkas identitas namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu, terlihat foto namja cantik itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menampakkan betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. _'Sempurna'_ gumam Yunho lagi.

_"Aku mau dia menjadi sekertarisku"_ ucap Yunho pada asistennya.

_"Ne, Sajangnim.. saya akan menelponnya besok"_ ucap asistennya itu.

**#Flashback end**

.

.

Sudah tiga jam aku berdiri disini, menatap penampilanku dari benda yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya ini. _'apa aku sudah cukup rapih?_' Kukumpulkan semua tenaga dan rasa percaya diriku. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku bekerja di _'Jung Corp'_. 'Lancarkanlah semua yang akan kujalani hari ini Tuhan..' do'a-ku.

.

.

Meja kerjaku terletak dalam ruangan khusus. Tepat disebelah mejaku terletak ruangan atasanku. Hari ini aku terlah menjadi sekertaris dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Tak henti – hentinya senyumanku mengembang tatkala menantikannya. Kantor masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada aku dan beberapa staff kantor ini. Kulirikan pandanganku kearah jam yang menempel dilengan kiriku,ternyata jarumnya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15. mungkin aku terlalu pagi untuk datang kekantor. Satu jam sudah berlalu, terlihat sudah banyak staff maupun karyawan lainnya yang telah datang_. 'kenapa ia belum datang juga?'_ tiba – tiba seorang namja dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap berjalan memasuki ruangan yang aku tempati. Tahu bahwa aku menatapnya sedari tadi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

_"Annyeonghaseyeo.. sajangnim, Kim Jaejoong imnida.. a-aku sekertarismu yang baru mulai hari ini sajangnim" _sapaku sopan sambil menunduk.

_"Ne.. selamat datang dikantor ini, bekerjalah dengan baik"_ jawabnya.

Kuangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ku tatapwajahnya, _'tampan'_ hari ini adalah pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya dan aku akui Jung Yunho, atasanku ini sangat tampan.

_"N-ne.. Gamshamnida sajangnim.."_ atasanku pun memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

_"Jaejoong-shi.. ini sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang" _tegur seseorang yang menyadarkanku dari pekerjaanku yang menumpuk ini.

_"Ne?"_ kulirik jam yang menempel pada tanganku itu.

"_Ah.. iya sajangnim, baiklah.. aku akan istirahat untuk makan siang"_ jawabku.

"_Makan sianglah bersamaku"_ tawarnya.

_"Ne..? ah.. ne.. ne.."_ diraihnya tanganku dengan lembut.

Entah mengapa wajahku menjadi panas, jatungku berdegup kencang. Kenapa aku jadi gugup? Entahlah.. aku tak mengerti.

.

.

_"Habiskanlah makananmu Jae.." _ucap Yunho setelah makanan yang kami pesan tadi telah datang.

_"Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini, karena kau baru bergabung diperusahaan kami"_ lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Gamshamnida sajangnim.." ucapku sambil mengembangan senyumanku.

"Jae.." panggilnya.

"_Ne.. ada apa sajangnim?"_

_"Jangan panggil aku sajangnim lagi"_

_"Waeyeo?"_ tanyaku bingung.

"_Panggil saja aku Yunho"_

_"Tapi sajang-"_ baru saja aku ingin memprotes, tapi kata – kataku dipotong olehnya.

_"Y-U-N-H-O"_ ucapnya dengan intonasi mengeja.

_"Ne.. sajang.. eum.. Y-yunho"_ terlihat senyuman Yunho mengembang.

.

.

**Author Pov~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya seluruh orang kantor sudah pulang. Tapi, disinah Jaejoong.. masih berkutat dengan komputer dan beberapa berkas disampingnya. Yunho keluar dari ruangannya, ia terkejut mendapati Jaejoong yang masih belum pulang_. 'Syukurlah'_ gumam Yunho dalam hati, entah apa yang ia maksudkan.

_"Jae.."_ namja tampan itu memanggil namja cantik yang ada didepannya.

Tapi sepertinya namja cantik yang dipanggilnya sedari tadi itu tidak menjawab. Kini, kedua tangan Yunho meraih wajahnya namja cantik yang ada didepannya. Akhirnya pandangan Jaejoong pada layar komputer berpaling dan mendapati pandangan ke wajah Yunho

_"Jae.."_ Panggil namja tampan itu dengan lembut.

_"Sajang-.. Y-yunho.. apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

_"Aniyo.. ayo pulang.. sudah malam"_ ajak Yunho, dengan cepat Jaejoong merapikan meja kerjanya.

Lagi.. tangan hangat itu meraih tangan dingin Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik tangan merasa hangat dan nyaman. Mereka pun keluar dari gedung tinggi tersebut.

_"Jae.. masuklah.."_ ucap Yunho.

_"Apa masih ada pekerjaan lain yun?"_ tanya jaejoong bingung.

_"Aniyo.. biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang sampai rumahmu Jae.."_ ajak Yunho.

_"Eh?"_ memiringkan wajahnya semakin bingung.

"_Ayo cepat masuk Jae.. diluar dingin.."_ Jaejoong pun hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang atasannya itu.

.

.

_"Yang mana rumahmu?"_ tanya Yunho.

_"Yang itu.."_ Jaejoong menunjuk apartement sederhananya.

_"Aku tinggal bersama Junsu disana"_ lanjut Jaejoong.

_"Junsu?"_ tanya Yunho ingin Tahu.

_"Dia adalah sahabatku, dari aku kecil sambai sebesar sekarang dia selalu menemaniku"_ tutur Jaejoong, Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"_Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Yun.."_ sepertinya Jaejoong usudah dapat beradaptasi untuk menyebut namja tampan itu.

_"Tidak usah sungkan.."_ jawab namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalah apartementnya.

_"Sudah selarut ini kau baru pulang Jae?" _tanya Junsu.

_"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan tadi su.."_ Jaejoong melempar senyum pada satu – satunya sahabatnya itu.

"_Tapi.. tadi siapa yang mengantarkanmu pulang tadi Jae?"_ selidik Junsu.

_"I-itu.. bosku su.."_ Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

_"Woah.. kau bahkan sudah dekat dengannya pada hari pertama kau bekerja Jae? Jangan – jangan dia suka padamu lagi Jae..hahaha.."_ ucapan Junsu tadi dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari Jaejoong.

Dan.. berakhir dengan perang bantal. Bukankah tingkah laku mereka seperti Yeoja, aniya?

Disisi lain..

"_I Want You Jaejoong! You must to be mine_" ucap namja dengan suara yang sangat berat

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan terjun ke dunia bisnis seperti hyung-mu?" ucap namja paruh baya meyakinkan anak lelakinya.

"Ne appa, keputusanku sudah sangat bulat. Aku yakin akan terjun ke dunia perbisnisan seperti hyung" Jawab namja yang diajak bicara itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, appa akan mengirimmu kembali ke Korea. Kau akan belajar dengan terjun langsung dan appa akan meminta hyung-mu untuk membantumu dalam berbisnis"

"Ne appa.. aku akan ke Korea untuk belajar bisnis dengan hyung seperti yang tadi appa katakan" tutur namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Baiklah, besok kau akan ke Korea, tinggal bersama hyung-mu dan mengurus perusahaan appa disana"

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu tinggal bersamanya appa.. kami tidak terlalu dekat. Mungkin aku akan memilih membeli apartemen sendiri untukku tinggali nantinya" Sang ayah pun tidak bisa menolak,

mau buat apalagi? Hubungan anaknya ini dengan anak pertamanya memang terlihat renggang. Bahkan mereka bisa bertengkar hebat dengan beberapa masalah yang sepele saja.

"Ini tiket pesawat ke Korea, pasport, dan visa-mu" Namja paruh baya itu mengambil beberapa dokumen.

"Ne appa.. kalau begitu aku akan mengemasi barang – barangku dulu" ucap sopan sang anak kepada appa-nya.

"Changmin?" panggil appa-nya ketika namja itu hendak pergi.

"Ne appa?" jawab namja yang bernama Changmin itu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu"

"Ne, appa juga harus jaga kesehatan appa"

.

.

"Yunho.. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" ucap namja cantik yang tangannya sedari tadi digenggam oleh yunho.

"Wae.. Joongie? Apa kau tidak suka dengan ini?" semakin erat genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Ani.. hanya saja.." kata – kata Jaejoong tergantung lalu ia melirik keadaan ruangan sekitar.

"Karena tatapan orang lain kearah kita Jae?" tanya namja bermata musang itu.

"Tak usah khawatir.. tidak akan ada salah satu orang diantara mereka yang berani mengganggumu Jae" lanjutnya.

"Eumm.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan gumamannya.

Waktu, waktu adalah benda misterius yang bisa mematikan juga bisa menghidupkan. Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa disadari. Di waktu yang akan datang, tidak ada seseorang yang bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Waktu yang telah lalu tidak dapat diulang kembali. Bahkan, tidak ada satu pun orang didunia ini yang dapat mengembalikan waktu yang telah berlalu. Waktu yang telah terjadi, maka terjadilah.. waktu yang akan datang,kita yang tentukan.

Itulah yang telah terjadi diantara Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Ya, semakin berjalannya waktu mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Yunho-lah yang terlihat begitu agresifnya mendekati dan mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Sudah 4 bulan Jaejoong bekerja di _'Jung Corp'_ dan sudah 4 bulan juga Yunho berusaha mendekati Jaejoong. Seakan Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dari Jaejoong berangkat ke kantor, istirahat makan siang, sampai Jaejoong pulang ke apartement miliknya, Yunho tidak akan membiarkan namja cantik itu melakukan sesuatu sendiri apalagi sampai ada karyawannya yang lain mendekati Jaejoong. Yeoja maupun namja, tetap saja Yunho tidak suka. Yunho akan senantiasa mengancam dengan tatapan sinis kepada siapapun yang mendekati sesuatu _'miliknya'_ itu. Alhasil, jarang ada orang yang mendekati Jaejoong.

.

.

**YUNHO POV ~**

Seperti biasa, tiap pagi di hari kerja aku menjemput Jaejoong untuk ke tempat kami bekerja. Aku berjalan dilobi kantor dengan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Setiap ia lengah, ku alihkan pandanganku kearah namja cantik yang mengubah duniaku itu.

Kulihat dari kejauhan kearah lift, ku lihat namja yang familiar dimataku. Namja yang memiliki tubuh tegap dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata, bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dengan tinggiku. Benar – benar tidak terlihat asing dimataku. Karena rasa penasaranku aku tetap menatap gerak geriknya, ia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dari ke jauhan. Ia terlihat lebih muda daripadaku. Aku dan Jaejoong berjalan semakin lama, semakin dekat dengannya. Ku sipitkan mataku, Tunggu! Itu?!

"Annyeong hyung.." ucap namja itu padaku.

Jaejoong yang disebelahku menolehkan pandangannya kepadaku seolah bertanya 'Siapa orang itu?'

"Ne, annyeong Changmin-shii" ucapku datar.

"Hyung.. jangan se-formal itu padaku. Walaupun kita dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda, aku masih tetap menjadi dongsaeng-mu" ucap Changmin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" ucapku langsung pada intinya.

"Aku akan terjun di dunia perbisnisan sepertimu, aku juga ingin mengurus cabang perusahan appa. Appa sudah setuju dengan keputusanku dan ia mengirimku kesini untuk belajar bisnis lebih mendalam denganmu"

"Appa?" ucapku canggung.

"Eum.. appa sudah mengizinkan ku" lanjut namja jangkung itu.

Aku menekan tombol lift dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk bersamaku. Ketika pintu lift hendak tertutup, orang yang mengusik hidupku itu tiba – tiba menahan pintu lift dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai pintu lift itu kembali terbuka pada lantai yang kami tuju. Tapi tiang listrik itu tetap saja membuntutiku dan Jaejoong. Changmin berjalan melalui kami, lalu menghentikan jalan kami.

"Hyung, kau tak pernah kelihatan sedekat ini dengan seseorang.. bahkan dengan Yoochun hyung, sahabatmu sendiri kau masih terlihat begitu tertutup padanya" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Urusi saja kehidupanmu sendiri Changmin-shii" ucapku dining.

Tapi sepertinya si tiang listrik ini tak mau mendengar.

"Annyeong.. Jung Changmin imnida.." ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Changmin-shii, nanaeun Kim Jaejoong imnida.." ucap Jaejoong ramah.

Ketika Jaejoong hendak mengulurkan tangannya kepada Changmin, aku langsung dengan cepat menyambar tangan Jaejoong dan langsung menariknya kedalam ruanganku.

**AUTHOR POV ~ **

Yunho terlihat menarik Jaejoong dengan paksa dengan paksa kedalam ruangannya. **"BAAMM!"** suara bantingan pintu menggema di seluruh ruangan di lantai tersebut. Terlihat namja jangkung melihat beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, 26 Januari, Yonsei University, namja yang cantik.. dan menarik" Ucap Changmin pada angin yang berlalu.

.

.

"Jae.. ini sudah istirahat makan siang, apa kau tidak lelah berpacaran terus dengan komputer itu eoh?" Tegur namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata – rata disampingnya.

"Ah~h, ne?" namja yang diajak berbicara mengalihkan pandangannya keruangan khusus tempat atasannya berada.

"Sajangnim belum keluar dari ruangannya. Ku pikir.. aku akan menunggunya untuk makan siang nanti Changmin-shii" lanjut namja cantik ini.

"Makan sianglah bersamaku Jae.." rayu Changmin.

"Kau duluan saja Changmin-shii.. aku akan menyusul setelah sajangnim keluar dari ruangannya"

"Oh, ayolah Jae.. kau tidak menerima tawaranku untuk makan siang bersama sejak aku datang kesini. Kau mau kan jadi temanku Jae?" tutur Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi.." Jaejoong ragu menerima tawaran Changmin.

Memang sudah dua bulan Changmin bekerja di perusahaan,tapi tidak satu kali pun Jaejoong menerima tawaran Changmin walaupun itu hanya mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Jaejoong terlihat masih memandang pintu ruangan Yunho, berharap pintu itu segera terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Oh, ayolah Jae.." ucap namja yang ada didepannya.

"Tapi.. biasanya jika aku makan siang dengan orang lain, sajangnim akan marah pada orang yang mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ah.. dia sudah terbiasa marah padaku.. hyungku yang jelek itu kalau marah hanya sehari, nanti juga baik lagi.. keesokan harinya" Jaejoong masih ragu.

"Ayolah Jae.. cacing – cacing diperutku ini sudah berdemo meminta jatahnya" tangan kiri Changmin memegang perutnya sendiri, dengan memasang wajah memelas pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menarik tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Ah.. ne.. ne.." akhirnya Jaejoong bangkit dari singgahsana tersayangnya.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya namja tampan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia melihat meja sekertarisnya Kim Jaejoong, yang telihat kosong. _'Ah.. mungkin ia sedang ke toilet'_ pikir namja tampan itu. Ia pun duduk dikursi sekertarisnya, menunggu sosok namja cantik itu.

Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat musam, bagaimana tidak? sosok yang ditunggunya sedaritadi lamanya belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lebih namja tampan itu menunggunya dikursi singgahsana sang sekertarisnya.

Akhirnya, sosok namja cantik yang ditunggunya itu muncul dihadapannya. Tunggu, Jaejoong tidak sendiri. Namja bermata musang ini memincingkan mata musangnya, agar dapat melihat namja disebelah Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah 'Changmin'? gumam Yunho dalam hati. Terlihat namja cantik itu sedang berbincang dengan namja jangkung disebelahnya, sesekali Jaejoong terlihat tertawa dengan namja jangkung itu. Tidak sadarkah mereka jika ada sepasang mata musang yang menatap mereka tidak suka?

Jaejoong dan Changmin berhentik beberapa senti dari meja Jaejoong, mereka terkejut. Ternyata Yunho terlihat sedang menanti seseorang yang jelas Jaejoong tahu, seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Yunho adalah dirinnya sendiri.

"Ekhm.. kau dari mana saja Jae?" ucap Yunho datar, dan.. dingin.

"A-akku.. t-tadi makan siang dengan Changmin-shii sajangnim" ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Aku sudah bilang kan Jae.. untuk tidak makan siang bersama siapapun kecuali aku? Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu Jae, agar kau tidak makan siang dengan orang lain?" Yunho terlihat meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"T-tapi Yun.."

"Dengar Jae.. kau hanya boleh makan siang denganku, ku ulangi lagi HANYA BOLEH DENGANKU!" bentak Yunho.

"Kau tidak berhak mengurus urusan pribadinya hyung.." Changmin akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tatap tajam Yunho padanya.

"Kau memang atasannya hyung! Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong, hyung!" ucap Changmin yang tak kalah tinggi nada bicaranya.

"Sudah, ikut denganku Jae!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ah! Yun.." terlihat Jaejoong melepaskan tarikan tangan Yunho pada tangannya, ia mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa sakit?" ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong yang mengetahui atasannya berubah itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takut. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi menuju ruangannya.

_"BAAMM!"_ lagi, suara bantingan pintu itu kembali terdengar dipenjuru ruangan di lantai tersebut.

Terlihat hening suasana diruangan yang ditempati dua namja tersebut. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari keduanya. Hingga salah satu diantaranya akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Y-yuun.. M-miaan.. M-mianhae" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri walaupun suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Yun.."

"..." tidak ada tanggapan dari Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga apa yang ku beritahu padamu Jae?" akhirnya namha mata musang itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau pergi bersama Changmin Jae?" ucapnya lirih.

"Dengan Changmin?!" lanjutnya lagi.

"M-me.. M-memangnya kkenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Changmin,Yun? Dia kan saudaramu?" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"KENAPA?! Kau tanya KENAPA?! Jae!" pekik Yunho kasar.

Terlihat air mata Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak tumpah dari bendungannya, akhirnya tumpa juga.

"T-tapi Yun.. Hikss.. hikss.." Yunho tidak tega dengan Jaejoong.

Mungkin, memang kali ini iya sedang benar – benar kelewatan. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong didepannya yang sedang menutupi wajahnya karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan tangisannya.

"Ssstt.. Uljima Jae.." Yunho mengusap – usap punggung Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssstt.. mianhae, tadi aku terlalu terbawa eosi Jae.. mianhae.." Yunho beralih mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan rambutnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar tuturan Yunho mengangguk sambil merenggangkan pelukan Yunho.

"Aku juga minta maaf Yun.. hikss" ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berusaha memberhentikan tangisannya.

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu Jae?" Jaejoong Mengangguk.

"Tapi ada syaratnya Jae.." dan tampaklah seringai Yunho tanpa Jaejoong sadari.

"Apa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kau tahu kan minggu besok perusahaan akan meliburkan karyawannya karena sebelum kau bergabung disini perusaah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-57?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumahku?"

"M-mwo?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya.. sudah, aku tidak akan-"

"Bagiklah"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu minggu depan Yun.."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku sudah memaafkanmu Jae.."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

To Back Countinued


End file.
